


The Satisfaction of Curiosity

by PrincessofPunk8



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Play, Anal lock, BDSM, Dom!Renee, F/M, Nipple Clamps, No Smut, Riding Crop, Sub!Dean, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofPunk8/pseuds/PrincessofPunk8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Deans curiosity gets the better of him, Renee has to punish him in their own special way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Satisfaction of Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written even kinda het in a long time, so I hope it reads with the same passion as I tried to write it with.

Dean strode through the house that he shared with renee, stopping for a moment to throw his leather jacket over the back of a dining room chair.

"I'm home," he called, before his attention was drawn to the small, plain brown parcel sitting on the kitchen counter. Grabbing a pair of scissors from the holder on the way over, he cut through the tape and opened it up.

"Hey...Dean!" Renee exclaimed, coming into the kitchen from the next room. "What have I told you about opening my mail?" Dean shrugged one shoulder, somehow managing to look sheepish even while holding the silver object in his hand.

"Every goddamn time," Renee muttered under her breath, crossing the open space to take it from her snooping boyfriend. "If you can't wait, I guess I'll just have to show you what it is then." Dean grinned, even as she levelled a playful smack to his ass, with a healthy grope for good measure.

"Bedroom?" he asked, waiting on her sharp nod before he stole a kiss, and ambled off through the house, visibly containing his excitement. Renee shook her head, a devious smile playing across her lips as she followed him, snagging his jacket in her free hand. She shut their bedroom door behind her, before taking up a position in front of Dean.

"Strip," she commanded, tossing his jacket across the bottom of their bed. Dean stripped off his shirt, tossing it on the floor and shoving his jeans down his thighs. He kicked them to the side, and stood unashamed of his nudity, cock hanging hard and thick between his legs. Renee smirked and prowled forward, until she was able to press a hand to Deans bare chest. Her free hand took the silver bullet out of his hand, and with one smooth shove she pushed him back onto the bed. Dean leant back and sat on the edge of the bed, his legs spread wide. Renee stepped forward, Deans thighs bracketing her body.

"Do you know what this is Dean?" She asked, the silver bullet dangling from her fingers. He shook his head. "This, this is an anal lock. See, it goes in your tight little asshole and then I can turn it to stretch you out." Dean shuddered, his eyes slipping closed to half mast. Renee slid her hand into his shaggy locks and used her grip to pull his head up to meet her eyes.

"And then when you're fully stretched out," Renee cooed, looking directly into his eyes. "I'm going to lock it so that it can't fall out. Would you like that darling?"

"Yes ma'am," Dean panted, his breathing ragged. "Please..." Renee smirked and leant down to whisper in Deans ear.

"Hands and knees then darling," she whispered. Dean scrambled to obey, kneeling on the bed with his ass to Renee. She dropped the bullet on the bed, and collected the lube from the nightstand drawer, and stepped closer to her boyfriend. She admired the line of his back, head down, neck stretched. She ran her hand over his shoulder blades,and down into the dip of his back, loving the full body shudder that went through his body.

"Hold still for me Dean, I don't want to hurt you," she said, her gentle words contradicted by the stern tone they were uttered in. Dean froze, and Renee slicked her fingers up. She spread his cheeks and eased a finger into his ass. He groaned, low and guttural in his throat in response, and Renee stroked his thigh with her free hand. She drizzled more lube down his crack, and couldn't stop the grin on her face when he gasped from the cold temperature. She took pleasure in stretching him, and playing his body expertly, adding another finger when his moans tapered off, cooking her fingers when she felt him getting too comfortable. Renee watched his arms tremble, until finally his elbows gave out and he fell forward, bracing himself on his forearms. He started to stammer out apologies, until Renee placed a gentle hand on his back. He stilled, and she picked up the silver bullet.

"Breathe for me darling," she soothed, pressing it to his hole. She waited until he took a deep breath in, and when he started to exhale she pushed it. Dean cried out, pushing back, and desperately tried to relax enough to let Renee push the toy into his ass.

"That's it darling," she told him, moments after he felt the widest part of the bullet pass his rim. He rested his forehead on his arms, and Renee shifted to kneel on the bed next to him. SHe ran her hand up and down his back, waiting until he got his breathing back under control. As much as she wanted to push him, she also wanted to reward him and that meant that she couldn't force him to take too much at once.

"I'm ok ma'am," Dean whispered after a few moments. Renee climbed off the bed, and stood behind him again. She pressed the small disc on the bottom of the plug, and Dean let out a near scream. She went slowly, allowing him time to adjust before she reached the bottom. Dean panted, his knuckles white as he clutched the cover on their bed, his thighs trembling as he kept his weight up. Renee reached for the small padlock, and hooked it through the small hole, locking it shut. She stroked Deans thigh, before she stepped away. She turned her back on Dean as she stripped off her blouse and jeans, placing them neatly in the hamper at the side of the room. Scooping up Deans jacket, she retrieved his lighter from the pocket and set about lighting the candles they kept on their dresser. Renee hesitated for a moment, before shrugging and sliding Deans jacket on over her dark blue lace bra, the chain with the key to the lock hanging around her neck, just shy of her cleavage. She turned and clucked her tongue disapprovingly. Dean froze, caught in the act of rubbing his cock against the bed.

"Now now," Renee sighed. She crossed the room and slid her fingers into Deans hair, using it as leverage to pull him to his feet. Dean went without a fight, standing in front of Renee, his eyes looking her up and down with a hungry gaze.

"Do you like what you see?" Renee asked, pressing her hands on her hips to better show off her breasts.

"Yes ma'am," Dean replied immediately, hesitation and embarrassment unknown in his vocabulary. Renee walked around him and pulled a strip of black fabric out of their nightstand. She trailed the soft fabric over his thigh and ass as she completed the circle around him, before holding it up in front of him. Dean licked his lips,and obediently knelt without having to be told. Renee fastened the blindfold over his eyes, before running her manicured nails over his scalp. He tilted his head back, and while the blindfold covered his eyes, she could see the look of peace that was spreading across his face.

"What do you say we play a little game?" She asked, still running her nails through his hair.

"What did you have in mind ma'am?" Dean asked, his voice husky. Renee could tell that he was starting to drop, and she gentled her voice in turn. Her boy liked to portray the tough as nails persona outside their home, and usually with her he would show her the goofy dork that was underneath the outside shell. But inside their bedroom, when he let her take the reins, he let her see the insecurity and devotion that made up the core of his personality. She took special care to not abuse either, and while she knew that some would guess that she would have to be rough and abrasive with him, she had discovered early on that praise and gentle touches worked much better. Dean was never more obedient and peaceful than when she showered him with praise and reward, and even on the rare occasions that he needed something more to feel like she could take control whether he wanted to give it or not, she never needed to do more than demand his obedience to make her proud, and he would drop to his knees without another argument.

"I was thinking starting with some rope," she said, cupping her hands together around the back of his head. "Then seeing if you can identify some toys for me. You get it right, I'll reward you." The full body shudder that went through his body showed her how pleased Dean was with that idea. Renee bent and placed a kiss on top of his head, and stepped back, collecting the soft bondage rope from their closet. She wound it around Deans forearms, ending at his wrists, creating thick, elaborate cuffs from the coils. With a light touch on his elbow, Dean rose to his feet. Renee used the rope to lead him over to the wall, bare of any adornments apart from two small D rings implanted at shoulder height. Renee positioned Dean with his back flat against the wall, and raised his left wrist to the corresponding ring. She attached the rope to the ring, before moving over and doing the same to the other wrist. Dean tested the knots, pulling on them, and when he wasn't able to get free, he relaxed, slumped against the wall with his head bowed.

Renee stepped away, and opened the chest at the bottom of their closet. She pulled a handful of toys out, and laid them at the bottom of their bed. With a cursory glance at Dean to check he was doing alright, she picked up the first object.

"What's this darling?" She asked, brushing it against his chest. Dean pushed his chest out without a word. Renee tutted and swept it down lower, until it brushed up against his cock.

"Last chance," she warned, stroking the object down Deans cock. Dean groaned, low and primal, and cleared his throat.

"Crop ma'am," he choked out. Renee grinned and snapped the crop against the inner thigh of hi right leg. Dean cried out, but widened his stance.

"Good boy," Renee purred. She snapped the crop against his left thigh, and waited for the moan of pleasure to escape Deans lips before she tossed it back on the bed. Dean shifted his weight anxiously as she took her time perusing the small selection of objects. She dangled the next object by the chain, the soft clinking noise giving Dean some idea of what was coming next. His body tensed in anticipation, the movement only serving to remind him of the expanded bullet inside his ass. While Renee had her hands off him, he rocked back against the wall, trying to get some stimulation from the bullet, but all the endeavour did was work him up more.

"I chose that one specially because it's just a little too short to reach your prostate," Renee breathed in his ear. Dean started, not having realised that she had snuck up on him! much less that she would realise what he was doing. Dimly he recognised that he was sinking into subspace, and he willingly gave himself over to Renee's hands. He felt cool metal dragging upwards from his thighs, and traced over his balls. The slight pricking sensation along the sensitive skin led to him gasping in anticipation, suddenly knowing exactly what Renee had picked out.

"Clamps ma'am," he gasped. Renee was close enough that he could feel her smirk against his skin, and she didn't move from his side as she drew one hand up to pinch at his left nipple. Dean felt the pleasure through the pain, and arched his back as best he could to give her better access. Renee positioned the clamp, and waited a beat for Dean to relax, before she let it shut. He howled, but his erection didn't so much as flag. She knew that he had a special relationship with pain, and while she was no sadist, she had no problems with providing him with what he needed. She repeated the process on his right nipple, this time clamping it down as soon as his nipple was firm.

Dean let out a whimper when she moved away, despite knowing somewhere deep inside him that she hadn't left the room. Renee soothed him with platitudes, as she moved to grab the last object, knowing that he was down about as far as she could take him. It would only take one more thing to push him right down, and she knew exactly what it was.

"What's this darling?" She asked, plastering herself back against his side. Dean frowned behind the blindfold, unable to feel anything touching him. He inhaled, and smelt the scent of the vanilla candles much closer than they should be, considering they lived on their dresser. He whimpered softly, and much to his relief Renee didn't make him sake it out loud, merely flattened a hand over his stomach.

"Do you want to use your word?" She asked gently, her tone telling him it was ok if he did. He shook his head in an aborted motion, and widened his stance a little more in silent permission.

"Ok," she breathed, pulling away so she could curl a gentle hand over the base of his cock. "I need you to not move darling, I don't want to seriously hurt you." Dean held as still as he could, wanting desperately in his very core to please Renee. She tipped the candle a little, and poured the wax over his right hip. Dean screamed as the wax hit his flesh, and flowed down to pool at his groin. The wax hardened as it went, until he had a small trail of hardened wax clinging to his flesh. Renee switched hands, and he tensed as he prepared for the same sensation on the other side. It took a moment, but eventually Renee tipped the wax over his left hip as well, the process repeating. Renee blew the candle out, and set it on the floor out of the way, making sure to keep one hand on Dean at all times. She started out by removing the nipple clamps, Dean barely making a noise as she took them off. She then knelt, and unlocked the padlock, before carefully pulling the small silver disk at the bottom of the anal lock to close the petals, and very gently removing it. She threw it to the side for later cleaning, before she rose to her feet again. Unhooking the ropes from the D rings, Renee led Dean back to the bed without a single argument from him. She settled back against the pillows, and manipulated him until he was leaning against her, his head against her breasts. Dean was uncharacteristically silent as she took his wrists in her hands, unwinding the elaborate rope cuffs as she methodically checked for bruising or damage.

"Thank you ma'am," he forced out eventually, head lolling back until he was looking up at her. Renee removed the blindfold, and smiled down at him to meet his dopey grin. She stroked his hair, and he let his blue eyes slip closed.

"Felt so good," he mumbled. "Liked that game, we should do it again." Renee giggled silently. Dean was always like this when he dropped into subspace. He would fall silent, then ramble uncontrollably.

"Always feel safe with you," Dean breathed, blinking up at her. "Always give me what I need, and never take what I can't give." Renee leant down and pressed a kiss into Deans hair, using it as a way to hide the tears that suddenly welled up. His rambling was how she had learnt of several of his hang ups with playing. Like how he needed the door to be closed. During one of their after session care periods, he had confessed that he had been with a couple of guys who got off on tying him up and blindfolding him, before leaving him alone. So she had come up with the idea of closing the door before they began a session. That way, he knew that she was in the room with him unless he heard the door open. The trust that he placed in her was overwhelming, and she could never quite believe that she was he one he chose to give everything about him to.

"I'll always protect you," she promised, hugging him just that little bit tighter to reassure both of them that he was hers, and that she wasn't giving him up without a fight.

"I know," he said simply, wrapping his arms around her middle tightly. They sat in silence for a moment before Dean spoke up again.

"Love that you love me," he told her. "All of me, not just some parts." Renee couldn't help but chuckle at that one. Trust Dean to be sappy about saying that he loved her, instead of just saying that he did.

"Of course I love you," she laughed, squeezing him a little tighter. Dean smiled and curled closer to her. She became aware of his erection against her thigh, and chose to ignore it. It was going limp anyway, and she knew that he preferred not to have sex when he was this far down. Another hang up of his she supposed, not that this was one he'd shared with her yet. Renee just knew that he would prefer to ignore it until it went away, and then show his appreciation once he was back in his right mind. For now, she just concentrated on alternating rubbing his back and running her fingers through his hair, giving him the love and affection that he deserved, while he sprouted out nonsensical things along with sappy ones. Renee knew that she was the lucky one to have him in her life, even if he didn't believe her, so she knew that she would always give him what he needed to make him feel loved, and protected so that he wouldn't run from her as he had done to others in the past - even if that meant deliberately leaving her new toy purchases out on the bench where she knew his curiosity would get the best of him. She had to give him the opportunity to earn their own special brand of punishment before he started really acting out after all.


End file.
